


mY selfisH hearT

by angelica_barnes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: zayn and harry break up.but it's a good thing, because they both get their happy endings.just, maybe not with each other.(a story of moving on and realizing that maybe, just maybe, your first love isn't meant to be your last.)





	mY selfisH hearT

**Author's Note:**

> based off : "My Selfish Heart" by Meghan Trainor

 

 

**** Zayn let Harry go with the softest of tones, the gentlest of words, but it wasn’t enough, the curly-haired boy still cried. Zayn tried to touch him, in comfort, but Harry scrambled away; wouldn’t you if the person you thought was the love of your life was leaving? And after four years, no less?

“You’re selfish,” Harry mumbled, his only words that day, and Zayn lifted the other boy’s chin with his fingers, thumb rubbing across Harry’s jaw. 

“I know,” he whispered. “That’s why I have to set you free.”

Harry had looked up with a tear-stained smile; “I love you, though.” And it wasn’t a plea, merely a promise.

Zayn had smiled too; “I love you too. Always.”

Harry isn’t his anymore, and that’s okay.

 

 

-

 

Zayn keeps tabs on Harry, making sure the boy’s okay - Harry is fragile, Zayn knows that, and he’s been forced to face that fact. He hasn’t had to before, because he was the one who kept Harry from breaking; now it’s Zayn who’s broken him.

So he stands by and watches as Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s curls and wraps his arms around him and does all the things Zayn used to do, back when he was privileged enough to do so.

Louis also does things Zayn didn’t do, like show up at Harry’s house randomly with a bouquet of red roses, and Zayn smiles at Harry’s excited squeal and Louis’ blush.

Harry has fallen out of love with him, and that’s okay.

 

 

-

 

Zayn isn’t actually watching Harry when he sees them, him and Louis, sitting in the black Ford that Harry’s always had. He’s sitting in the passenger seat this time, though, and Louis is at the wheel. Zayn only stops because he recognizes the car, and he’s pondering whether to say hello when Harry laughs at something Louis said and leans over to cup Louis’ face in his big hands, kissing the blue-eyed boy.

It’s a beautiful scene, with both of them smiling into each other’s lips and their touches so loving and tender, and Zayn’s heart clenches painfully in his chest, but he surprises himself by smiling, genuinely.

Harry has fallen in love with someone else, and that’s okay.

 

 

-

 

Zayn hasn’t deleted Harry’s number, because he fully intends on having the contact for  _ Hazza<3 _ in his phone forever, like he promised Harry when they first met, ironically, at the place where Louis works.

He’s sitting there now, flipping through photos of Harry and him on his phone, when the bell over the door chimes and Harry walks in, all smiles and dimples, and then his face lights up even further, like the fucking sun’s just come out, when he sees Louis. Zayn watches as Harry pecks Louis quickly on the lips, something Zayn was never comfortable with in public.

Then Harry’s head turns, and he sees Zayn, basically catches Zayn staring, and his face falls into a sad, angry grimace. Zayn gives him the softest smile he can muster, and Harry’s lips lift a little but not completely; it’s been a year.

Harry hasn’t forgiven him yet, and that’s okay.

 

 

-

 

Zayn receives bills in the mail most days, and nothing else, save maybe a postcard from Niall and Esme. He grins and shakes his head in laughter at a picture of the two in the Caribbean, that’s a bit blurry because Niall’s tickling Esme while trying to take the selfie at the same time, but it’s cute and funny and depicting them all the same.

But mixed in with the bills and postcards and photos is a creme white card, with a gold inscription;  _ Zayn Malik, You Are Invited To The Wedding Of Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson On June 25. _

He doesn’t miss that the date is the day he broke up with the beautiful emerald-eyed boy, and he knows that with Harry, everything has a reason. So he shuffles through the envelopes until he finds the loose note, written in Harry’s messy but pretty handwriting.

 

_Of course you noticed the date. I’m sorry I stayed mad at you for so long, because all you did was set me free so I could meet the real love of my life._

_Well, the second. You were the first, Zayn Javaad Malik, and I’ll always love you._

_Forever & Always,_

_Harry Malik (I did promise I’d marry you one day. Only promise I’ll ever break. I’m sorry.)_

 

The note fills him with warmth, and he’s surprised to not feel his heart crack down the middle, but only a little bit on the side.

He’s still half, but only half, in love with Harry Styles, and that’s okay.

 

 

-

 

Zayn attends the Styles-Tomlinson wedding, and he claps along with everybody else and disguises his tears with genuine happiness, which he does feel, it’s no lie, but it’s not his only emotion.

As soon as the grooms kiss, they intertwine their fingers and make their way down the aisle, flower petals raining over them and cheers and claps following them in a mix of good luck’s and congratulations. Zayn stands, blending in with everyone else, nothing standing out about him, but Harry pauses by his pew.

Louis stops with him, and Zayn smiles as he realizes that he’s given Harry up to someone who will be with him through everything, who is determined to never leave his side. Zayn could never have been that person for Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers in his ear, and Zayn grins, eyes sparkling.

“There’s no need for that.”

Harry beams and kisses his cheek quickly before running the rest of the way, away from his and Zayn’s past and into his and Louis’ future, and they’ll meet up years later, as friends, and only that.

He sighs and turns around, bumping into someone. He looks up as he stutters apologies and catches sight of a man with kind brown eyes holding two wine glasses, who smiles sweetly at him, and Zayn blushes.

“Here,” the man says, handing Zayn one of the glasses, and he grins.

“Thanks.”

The man cocks his head, looking so sickeningly adorable it should be illegal, and then; “I’m Liam.”

Zayn smiles and reaches out to shake Liam’s hands; “Zayn.”

Zayn and Harry don’t get a happy ending together, they find them with other people, and that’s okay.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago. it's short, I can't believe it


End file.
